RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With Remnant at peace and the Aether now stable, Naruto lives his life in peace. But when his son Lindow finds a relic, his son is ripped from the future and thrown into the past. Join Lindow as he figures out what happened to him in this epic tale where the past and future collide. The second season of the hit fanfic: RWBNY, is about to begin. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1: Hell's Child

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the premire chapter of RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past.**

 **The second season to RWBNY.**

 **As I explained in the one chapter of RWBNY, this will be the second season to a fanfic I have created. I know RWBNY was powerful and everything was perfect.**

 **But now we take it to a new level. A level where the children carry on with the legacy. But what type of enemy should I put in I wondered? In RWBNY, the Dark Masters, also known as the Apothicons were destroyed entirely by Naruto finishing what Nero and Lindow started all those years ago. Where Naruto used his full power of the Aether to destroy the Apothicons in the Aether itself.**

 **Then the other day I was jamming away, playing Black Ops 3 and the answer was literally shown to me.**

 **This entire fanfic will follow one of Naruto's children. One of his sons to be exact. The son he had with Blake.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Hell's Child.

Sitting across his father as he watched him work at the few paperwork pages he had left, young Lindow slouched in his seat as his father finished his work and scolded to his son. It had been well over 16 years since The Second Blight ended with Naruto killing the Apothicons' commander and thus creating a whole new form of relationship with the entire world.

Thanks to the Moon Platinum Concord Act that was signed by all races of Remnant after The Second Blight ended years ago, Remnant was now in it's first ever, true form of peace and freedom throughout the world. Not only that, but the Keepers that were trapped in the Aether had been set free to enact their role once more as the guardians of Remnant.

But that wasn't the reason. Due to the influx of transfer students into Fenrir Academy, Naruto's son he had with Blake had begun to take it on himself to not give a shit anymore and think it was fun to lock a few people into a room that had a low level Grimm in the room. Unarmed as a practical joke.

Lindow meerly rolled his eyes only to have his father slam a fist on the desk.

"Lindow. You have no idea how much trouble you're in." barked Naruto to his son.

"Oh come on, pops." barked back Lindow. His voice now toned and refined. "It was a joke."

"A joke that backfired miserably. Lucky for you, your step mother Cinder was walking past and got them out and dealt with the Grimm. This is the 4th time you've been in my office. You're becoming rather the troubled child." snarled Naruto sitting back shaking his head. "Lindow, you're such a brilliant boy. Why do you do this to yourself?"

"You really wanna know?" growled Lindow glarring at his father.

"It's because I'm sick of people comparing me to you. They take one look at me. The first born of all my siblings. And all they see is you. The man who was the Avatar Of The Aether. I've lived in your shadow for too long. I no longer wish of this." hissed Lindow.

"That's one thing. But locking a group of students into a room with a Grimm. I'm sorry, son. But you're suspended from Fenrir Academy." said Naruto only to have Lindow slam his hand on the desk.

"You can't suspend me." he growled. "What am I suppposed to do?"

Naruto meerly shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully you'll learn to manage yourself better."

"Tsk. You're the same. Always worried about what will happen. All you ever do is sit there and do paperwork while Mother teaches. Do you have any idea as to what I'm going through?" barked Lindow only for Naruto to nod his head.

"As a matter of fact my son. I do. I was once a child like you. How do you think I got to be an adult? I was branded an outcast because of what I was in the past. I know what you're going through because I've been there myself." said Naruto now thinking. "3 weeks suspension. No games, no TV, no phone."

"That's unfair." whined Lindow with his father holding up his hand to stop him.

"I could make it a month and a half." said Naruto with Lindow huffing at what his father just did.

"I hate you. I wish you weren't my father." spat Lindow storming out the office.

"What am I going to do with you my son?" asked Naruto as a Keeper came into existance.

"Leave your son be. There is a chain of events that must be set in motion." said the Keeper with Naruto sighing.

"I know. But what am I going to do with him?" asked Naruto.

"Just leave him be. This must happen." said the Keeper vanishing from sight.

"I don't like where this is going." said Naruto continuing with his paperwork.

 **With Lindow.**

Walking around the continent he grew up in, he growled in frustration at what was going on. He was suspended all because of a joke. His father had no sense of humor. What was his problem?

Looking to the large excavation site that rested on the horizon, Lindow clicked his tongue as he walked in that direction. He always went there to clear his mind of things. He felt so at peace there.

Why was his father such a hard ass on him? Why did he have to be such a pain? It made no sense. Sure he learned all the stories of the exploits of what his father and Team RWBNY did. Then banding together with old enemies to take down cosmic beings to save Remnant and gargle largle lar.

It bored him to absolute death. His frustrations stemmed when people began to compare him to his father and how he looked so much like Naruto. Apart from the cat ears on his head.

This frustration grew to have him now despise his father. He felt trapped, alone, restrained under the shadow of his father. He wanted to spread his wings and take to the sky. To be free and make a name for himself, not being known as the one who was Naruto's son. He wanted to be remembered as Lindow, the legendary Huntsman. But no, fate had to put him as this.

Making his way down the steps of the excavation site, he found the ruined and broken statue of the person who this tomb belonged to. He learnt that he was named after this man, but this was something he didn't like. Once more, he was compared to someone. Walking inside he found the unfunctional MPD device that helped Naruto acheive his full potential and gain the power needed to kill the Dark Masters.

Sitting at the foot of the massive pyramid structure, he breathed out a sigh of regret.

"Why must my life be like this? Why must everyone compare me to my father? It doesn't feel right." he hissed from inside the massive chamber.

But as he continued to brood on how crappy his life was, a stone tablet that had a battle etched onto it flared to life as it hummed with an eerie glow to it. The colour of the glow was a full scarlet red. Slowly walking to the stone image, he soon felt a pulling sensation as he neared the image.

When he was fully up close to the image, he placed his hand on it. But when he tried to remove his hands, he found that he was stuck. Grunting as he pulled his hand off the relic, he soon found himself being suck in. Lindow's eyes widened in shock as he struggled to break free from the object now pulling him in.

"Let me go." he hissed only to be pulled into the relic.

What he found was that he was free falling over Vision. But everything looked different. What was going on? Why was he seeing this? What did it mean? But he soon passed out as he came close to the ground and crashed into the dirt as various livestock took off in every direction from the scare they received.

 **With Naruto.**

Doing his best to finish up his work to go home and get things ready along with Yang and Pyrrha, he soon felt a shiver as his head snapped up to look about. But he dropped his head down and went back to work.

"I get this feeling that I was thinking on someone. But I can't remember who it was. Should I know him?" he thought as he continued to scribble on the pages of his work.

Not knowing the fact that his memory of Lindow, his first son, was wiped from his mind all together.

A Keeper was seen coming into existance as he appeared before Naruto.

"Do you remember anything?" asked the Keeper.

"I remember I was thinking on someone. But I can't remember the name." said Naruto before looking out to the find the excavation site had completely vanished from view.

"This was what I was saying. A chain of events. And it has just been set in motion." said the Keeper fizzling out of existance.

Naruto resumed his work as if nothing happened. But for some reason, he had that feeling that he knew someone, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

 **With Lindow.**

Slowly opening his to find himself in a bed while he stared up at a stone ceiling while blue crystals were seen dotting the room, providing light and pushing back the darkness, he slowly got up when the door opened.

The person standing there was a woman with short blonde hair and beautiful green blue eyes. Her hair was kept neat and tidy as a flower was in her hair while she wore a white dress that hugged her body rather well, leaving a lot to the imagination.

"Who are you?" asked Lindow.

"I ought to ask you the same thing. But seeing that you asked first. My name is Hotaru. And you are?" asked the woman.

"Lindow. Lindow Stryker. Where am I? It looks like I'm still in Vision. But not the Vision I know." said Lindow with Hotaru arching an eyebrow.

"Vision? What's Vision?" she asked.

"This. This continent is Vision." said Lindow with Hotaru shaking her head.

"Sorry. But this is Agartha. This continent is called Agartha. The land blessed by the gods. Protected by the Keepers." said Hotaru.

"But I swear this place is Vision." said Lindow getting slightly angry.

"And I told you. This place here is Agartha." hissed Hotaru.

"Vision." pressed Lindow.

"Agartha." persisted Hotaru.

"Stop fighting. Hotaru, if our guest is up, please ensure he's okay to move." came another voice downstairs.

"Okay mother." said Hotaru turning to the door.

"Come on. We're going to eat." said Hotaru only to hear Lindow's stomach growl.

Hotaru meerly giggled as she smiled to the young man before her.

"Sounds like someone's also hungry. Come on. Let's get you some food." said Hotaru as Lindow got out of bed.

Walking down the steps ashe followed Hotaru, Lindow found a crystal like chandelier above a small dining room table as a woman with blonde hair finished with the food that she was cooking. Turning around, Lindow found her to be also rather cute. She was also wearing the same clothing as Hotaru.

The woman smiled as she placed the food down. They sat down and began to eat. The woman looked at Lindow and wonder what he was doing and how he got here.

"Boy, where did you come from?" asked the woman.

"I came from here. Vision." responded Lindow.

"But this isn't Vision. This continent is called Agartha." said the woman.

"Thank you. That's what I said." said Hotaru with Lindow rolling his eyes before an idea popped in his head.

"What year is it?" he asked them.

"The year is 2077." said the woman with Lindow going pale.

"No way. The place I came from, the year was 2198." said Lindow with them going wide eyed.

"So you came from the future? That's so cool." said Hotaru with her mother placing a hand on her.

"Now now Hotaru. We're at the table. Calm yourself." she said with Hotaru sitting back down. "But a man from the future. What's it like there?"

"Uh, it's rather peaceful. People have been experiencing peace never dreamed of. The Faunus, Reapers and humans are living in harmony with zero discrimination." said Lindow with the mother raising an eyebrow.

"What's a Reaper?" asked the mother.

"A Reaper is someone like me. Though I'm half Reaper. My mother was a Faunus, that's why I have cat ears. She was a cat Faunus." replied Lindow with his cat ears twitching a bit.

"This is so much to take in. But you should know my name. My name is Konan. This is my daughter, Hotaru. We've been living here on this farm for quite some time. Hotaru's father passed on when Hotaru was only 3 years old." said the woman.

"I'm sorry for your lose." said Lindow bowing his head. "Any form of leadership?"

"Why yes. The Overseers and the Priestess. The Priestess is the one who is the medium between us and the Keepers. The Overseers watch over the peace of our world." said Hotaru.

"I see. I have to go and see this Priestess in order to understand what happened to me. And see if I can get back home. Father must be worried sick about me." said Lindow.

"We'll see her tomorrow, but right now. You must be famished. Eat up." said Konan laying out some food for them.

 **And scene.**

 **So the first new chapter for RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past has jus been released. With such a development happening, a lot has happened. Lindow, Naruto's son has been thrown into the past and he is now thinking on ways to gett back home to the future.**

 **Not even knowing that his father's mind has been erased of any trace that he had a son with Blake. As well, this fanfic is going to be like an endless loop happening. If you remember from all those chapters for RWBNY, one such chapter was where Lindow called Naruto father.**

 **As well, Lindow will be paired with one girl.**

 **Hotaru.**

 **There will be a few elements here and there. But for now only Hotaru.**

 **Now we shall see what happens.**

 **Chapter 2: Priestesses And Beasts.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Priestesses And Beasts

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past.**

 **With Lindow being taken from his home in the future, he is thrown into his home again, but in the past. More importantly, in the days when technology wasn't even invented yet. But rather where the Vril-Ya existed.**

 **Finding himself in the home of a woman named Hotaru, Lindow begins to wonder just how much has happened. He is to meet to Priestess and learn what it is about the continent of Agartha which was name Vision in the future.**

 **But can he come to grips with such a knowledge of him being in the past? Will he try and find a way back home? Or will he accept his fate of being forever stuck in the past?**

 **And yes, the Hotaru in this fanfic is the one from the Naruto canon.**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Priestesses And Beasts.

Waking up to a new morning, Lidnow stretched his tired limbs and got out of bed. He slept on the couch which as rather strange for him. He remembered yesterday he slept in a bed. But turns out that bed only belonged to Hotaru. So he had to sleep on the couch. Stepping out the house he looked to find the city to be rather peaceful. Despite the fact that his Grimm blood that flowed in his veins told him that Grimm were in the area, he felt at peace. The Vril-Ya were a powerful race. And were protected by the Keepers. Lindow remembered his father telling him about the Keepers and how they protected the dimensions of both the Aether and Remnant.

So that knowledge was a bonus for him. But as he looked around, he found Hotaru and Konan already working in the fields. Hotaru spotted the half Reaper and walked over to him.

"Oh good, you're awake." said Hotaru before looking over to her mother.

"Mother, I'll be taking Lindow to meet the Priestess." said Hotaru with Konan looking to her daughter.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful." called Konan to her daughter as she waved goodbye.

The two headed into town where Lindow got eyes of suspision and curiosity. It made him feel rather uncomfortable. Like he didn't belong here in the first place. Well, he was born in this continent, so he kind of belonged here. Yet he was not here due to him being from the future. It was all too taxing on his mind to even begin with.

"Where are we going?" asked Lindow looking around.

"The Priestess' monastory. She is the guiding light in our darkest times. Whenever she prophesizes on something, she is always right. She will help you with you problem." said Hotaru.

"Look, all I want to do is get back home. In the future. That's it." snapped Lindow.

"And that is why she will help you." said Hotaru before stopping and pointing to a massive church like building.

"That's the Priestess' monastory. She lives there and offers the paryers of people to the gods. She is also blessed with incredible powers." said Hotaru as they walked to the monastory.

Once they made it there, Hotaru opened the massive doors that were made with copper and both walked in. The smell of sented candles filled Lindow's lungs as the sounds of prayers and songs echoed through the massive hallways. The floor was of marble, candle stands stood proud by the pillars as the roof was painted with what looked like a story. The birth of Remnant, the creation of the Keepers to the making of man. They were soon stopped by two monks.

"Welcome my child. What can we do for you?" asked the one monk.

"We request an audience with the Priestess." stated Hotaru.

"Follow us my child." said the other monk as they led them away.

Following the monk up a flight of stairs and down a few corridor/hallways. The two monks stopped outside the door that was gold at the end of the hallway.

"Please wait here." they said as they went inside.

Lindow could hardly believe what he was seeing. This place looked, if not better than his father's mansion of a house. It was utterly amazing that this was someone's home. How could this place even be possible? The sheer craftsmanship it must have taken to get such detail into each image. Hotaru meerly giggled as she looked to the Faunus/Reaper hybrid.

"Amazing isn't it." she said.

"Definitly. This place is even bigger than my father's household." said Lindow as the doors opened to reveal the two monks.

"The Priestess will see you now." said the monks as they walked away.

Entering the room, they found a woman with long blonde hair while a crown rested on her head. A very regal looking robe over her body as she sat there with her eyes closed. Scented urns rested everywhere as the room gave a very tranquil vibe to it.

"Please be seated my children." said the Priestess.

"Head Priestess Shion. It is an honor to be in your presence." said Hotaru sitting down along with Lindow on the cushions before them.

"Likewise, Hotaru. But the one next to you. He intrigues me." said Shion opening her eyes to show them to be purple with rings in them. ( **A.N.** Those eyes she uses to see someone's future).

"Name's Lindow. Lindow Stryker." said Lindow with a mocking salute only to be hit in the head by Hotaru.

"You're in the presence of her holiness. Show respect." she barked.

"Not needed Hotaru." said Shion getting up.

"A man who isn't a man. One who is from this continent but from this continent. At war yet at peace. You're a puzzle young man. Yes, a puzzle of the gods." said Shion walking over to the man and holding out her hands.

"What? You want a handshake?" asked Lindow.

"Get up and we shall see your future." stated Shion as she smiled to the hybrid.

Getting up, he took hold of Shion's and Lindow instantly felt Shion peer into his head. What he had been through. Shion felt something extremelt dark within this individual. Letting his hands go, she stumbled back as she gazed at him in shock.

"By the gods. What are you?" she asked looking terrified.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

"You have a beast inside you. An unsatisfied hunger for death and destruction." said Shion with Hotaru looking to Lindow.

"You're a deamon?" she stated with Lindow shaking his head.

"You must be talking about my Grimm blood. My father was a Reaper. I got half my blood from him. I'm a Model Beowolf." said Lindow.

"No person should have that amount of bloodlust. You've been possessed." said Shion.

"I'm telling you. I'm fine." said Lindow.

"What else did you see?" asked Hotaru.

"I didn't see much. But an inescapable future." said Shion returning to her seat and looking to the hybrid before her.

"You are conflicted by your past and what you've been through. Followed by that hunger for death. In time, it will destroy you with its madness. Seek out the Guardian Of The North Wind. He shall help you in your quest for peace." said Shion with the doors opening.

"Great. Another little walk to some hermit in a cave." said Lindow.

"Uh, the Guardian Of The North Wind is one who is on the other side of the world." said Hotaru.

"There has to be a way to get there." said Lindow.

"There is. By boat." said Hotaru.

"Lovely." said Lindow gaining a grim expression.

He didn't enjoy boats. He hated them. Something about being over bodies of water made him feel uneasy. He could swim, but he just didn't like oceans.

Leaving the monastory, they headed out into the city. Walking through the market district, the sounds of a dispute echoed through the streets. Stopping to see what was going on, Lindow and Hotaru joined the crowd and found a young boy who looked rather poor being beaten by a merchant.

"You're a thief. Return what you took." said the merchant.

"But I didn't steal." said the boy only to be punched in the face.

"Liar. I should hand you over to the Overseers to ensure you are punished." barked the merchant cocking a fist back.

As the fist sped to the boy, Lindow intervened and stopped the strike then and there. The merchant looked at the man who stopped his punch, only to find himself staring at a pair of blood thirsty red eyes. Hotaru too saw this and remembered that Lindow's eyes were ice blue. Then what the Priestess said about Lindow having an unsated bloodlust in him, rung in her head.

"Leave t **he man alone."** said Lindow, his voice changing in the process.

"This is none of your business. Walk away before I hurt you." said the merchant.

 **"I said to him alone."** growled Lindow as his nails turned into claws with horns beginning to grow out his head.

It was no mistaking it now. Lindow was accessing his power that belonged to his father. His own Beast Mode. Though unlike Naruto's Beast Mode, Lindow's one was more different in appearance.

"Suit yourself." said the merchant as he threw his other fist at Lindow.

Lindow meerly dodged the punch and threw the merchant. But with the limited control Lindow had in his Beast Mode, he dropped to the floor as he began to growl as his hair turned wild while a chain of drool came out the corner of his mouth. His teeth becoming razor sharp as he went on all fours. His body breaking and shifting as his mouth turned into a muzzle.

Steam and power flowed off his body as Lindow was soon encased in a pure black cocoon like sphere. But after a few minutes, the sphere shattered and Lindow propped himself on his legs once more. The crowd gasped at what they were seeing.

The form Lindow took on, wasn't even human bespite having a humanoid appearance. Claws that were long and sinister rested on each finger, a tail swished behind him. His ears were fulled back while a mane of a grey color flowed from his head and flowed down to the middle of his back. Muscles rippled along his body as what looked like a dorsal fin ran along the part of where the tail joined the rest of the body to a quater length of the tail down. The ears were pointed and were pulled back while the finishing touches were the long horns that protruded out his head. ( **A.N.** Vincent Valentine's Galian Beast form).

The merchant meerly looked at the beast before him and felt all his rage vanish and be replaced by pure fear. Bringing up a shaking hand to point at the beast before him he gave out a cry in fear.

"DEMON!" he cried only for Lindow to look around.

The young boy took off long ago when the sphere broke and him seeing Lindow's Beast Mode. Everyone soon began to back away as they tried to put some distance between themselves and what Lindow had become. Lindow soon turned and looked to Hotaru who stood there, petrified in fear. He slowly walked to her and found that she backed away from him.

Lindow instantly knew. He was feared. The way everyone backed away from him and the way Hotaru stepped back like that. Lowering his head, Lindow crouched down and shot to the roof where he ran. Hotaru watched on as Lindow sped at break neck speeds never seen before.

"Lindow." she called as she stepped forward to follow him but advised against it.

What she just saw. It wasn't a human at all. She had never seen anything like that in her life. The merchant called Lindow a demon. Maybe that was what he was. The Priestess was right. Choosing to talk to the Priestess about what she saw, she made her way back to the monastory.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh lovely, Lindow has shown his power being that of his own Beast Mode. This isn't looking good as everyone is now fearful around Lindow. The merchant called him a demon. That is the best description one can give when they see something they can't comprehend. Now Hotaru is wanting to know what just happened as has returned to the monastory.**

 **What will she find out?**

 **As well, here are Lindow's powers, abilities and Semblance. He only has one Semblance unlike his father who had two. Starting with his abilities.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Nightvision: Thanks to his Faunus heritage, Lindow is able to see well in the dark. As well, by pushing Aura into his eyes, he gains thermal as well. However, unlike his father, Lindow cannot see the Auras of nearby enemies or allies.**

 **Enhanced Prowess: Thanks to the Grimm and Fuanus blood coursing through his veins, Lindow is able to fight for long periods of time without tiring out. He has strong reflexes and is able to move faster than the mortal eye can see for only a short period of time. Healing is also enhanced as it only takes a few minutes to heal from any wound, depending on the injury.**

 **Expert Fighter: Before being transported into the past, Lindow was trained personally by his mother and father. Because of this, Lindow is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and long ranged weapons as well. Even using basic melee weapons are no problem for him.**

 **Powers:**

 **Beast Climb: Thanks to his father's blood running through him, Lindow can use his Aura to walk on nearly all surfaces. Though extremely amazing, it is taxing on his mind and Aura as he needs to keep focused on both tasks of ensuring his Aura is kept constant while ensuring nothing distracts him.**

 **Beast Howl: Unlike his father who could use Call Of The Wild to make all Grimm fight for him, Lindow can use a more different method. Beast Howl grants Lindow the ability to strike fear into any Grimm in the area. Or use it to break a person's spirit.**

 **Beast Strike: After training under his parents, Lindow has gained a powerful one hit kill. His Aura is projected into his fist and compressed to the point of being a near invisible black ball. By punching forward, the compressed energy is fired in the form of a beam that annihilates anything and everything in its path. Though extremely powerful it is extremely taxing on his Aura and can only be used again after 30 minutes of rest.**

 **Beast Mode: Lindow's version of his father's Beast Mode. By taking on this form, Lindow's power is increased by 500%. Though he can't control it yet, it tires him out by a large amount. While in this form, Lindow's senses and physical properties are enchanced even more. Everything in Lindow is enhanced beyond compare. To Lindow while in this form, the world moves slowly through his eyes.**

 **Semblance:**

 **Critical: By using his Semblance in conjunction with his Aura, Lindow is able to give a command to his body to give a stronger and more powerful boost to his strength, allowing him to hit even harder than before. For example, should he use his Semblance and shout the word 300%, his strength is greatly increased to 300% of what it previously was. Though extremely powerful in a fight, it is a double edged sword. Due to the Semblance only increasing his power and not his bone density to balance the increase, Lindow's bones and muscles begin to rip and break from his body.**

 **And there you have it. The full structure of Lindow's powers, abilities and Semblance.**

 **You will notice that despite being born a Model Beowolf like his father, Lindow's powers are different to Naruto's. This is due to his Aura. As to the fact that each Aura is different to the next, Lindow's powers are based off his Aura.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 3: Assumptions And Conclusions.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Assumptions And Conclusions

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past.**

 **With both Lindow and Hotaru going to see the Priestess to get some answers as to why Lindow is in the past, they learn something shocking.**

 **Deep inside Lindow lays an insatable hunger for death and destruction. And in time, such hunger would destroy him with its madness. With such a truth being showed to the son of Naruto, Lindow begins to wonder how he can control it. Being told Shion to seek out the Guardian Of The North Wind, they head out. Only for Lindow to get involved in a fight with a merchant and a poor. Which resulted in an unplanned transformation to take place for Lindow.**

 **What will Hotaru do?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Assumptions And Conclusions.

Hotaru opened the door to her house and walked in and sat on the couch while Konan cooked some food in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hotaru. You're home early." said Konan turning around to find Lindow nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lindow?"

"Beats me. He turned into some vicious monster. Head Priestess Shion was right. There was a hunger within him." said Hotaru with a slight hiss.

"You don't mean that." said Konan scolding her daughter.

"You should've seen it. His entire body. It didn't even look human. One of the people said he was a demon. That was the best type of description to give him." barked Hotaru with Konan laughing at what was said.

"And this only caused you to hate him and step back from him, making him feel that you abandoned him." said Konan.

"He...I..." trailed Hotaru.

Her mother had a point. Lindow had nothing. He was tormented by living in the shadow of his father. Wanting to break away from the feeling. The feeling of being trapped in the box of comparison. Hotaru knew first hand on what happened to Lindow. How he didn't like talking much about his past and what he had been through. She knew about him being a Reaper. But that was it. What he was else, she didn't know. That transformation was a big shock to her. But she knew it wasn't right to jump to conclusions. But as she thought on what she was going to do, the sounds of people were heard outside.

Konan and Hotaru ran outside and found a rather large mob with various weapons in their hands. Piecing it together she realized they were going ti hunt down Lindow and kill him. She had to get to him first. Looking around she headed in a random direction. Hoping to get to the Reaper Faunus hybrid before they do.

She had to clear up with him that she was wrong. That she jumped to an unwanted conclusion and that she was sorry for abandoning him like that. He didn't know anything about the outside world. How the Grimm could tear apart a man in no time flat. Only elite fighters could take down a Grimm.

Reaching the wall, she used her power and ran up the wall and over to where she witnessed an explosion occur just ahead of her. Her mind soon began to click and she imediately thought Lindow had been killed or something. Shooting off to where the explosion occured she came to a grinding halt when she came into the clearing and saw Lindow standing there. A Grimm's head in his hand as he growled while he panted and glarred at Hotaru.

"Lindow? It's me." she said holding up her hands.

Lindow meerly threw down the head which he then stepped on which resulted in the head to explode in a shower of brains and blood. Making his way slowly to Hotaru as he glarred at her. His red eyes trained on her as his killer intent caused Hotaru to shiver in fear.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I truly am. I should never have abandoned you." said Hotaru holding her hands up to now defend herself.

Lindow meerly walked over to her as he stood over her. His eyes never leaving her own as she stood, petrified in fear. His teeth baring at her as he opened his mouth. Showing her the sharp daggers that could be teeth.

"Lindow. Please. I'm so sorry." said Hotaru dropping to her knees and clutching her head.

Lindow meerly looked to her. The blood haze in his head dying out as he dropped down to her and sniffed her hair. The fragrance of her hair making the blood lust completely vanish and him returning to normal as he swayed a bit from the head ache.

"Hotaru?" he asked as he looked to the scared blonde on the ground.

"Lindow?" she asked looking up to him. "You turned back?"

"Looks like it." said Lindow looking at his hands and body.

"But how?" asked Hotaru.

"Your hair. It smelt like roses." said Lindow with Hotaru blushing.

"I'm so sorry. But your form just scared me to death and I got extremely frightened by it. Can you forgive me?" she asked with Lindow nodding his head.

"I could never stay angry at you." said Lindow with Hotaru smiling.

"Thank you Lindow." said Hotaru giving him a hug.

"What happens now?" asked Lindow.

"The Head Priestess. She gave us a task. Seek out the Guardian Of The North Wind. He will assist us in helping you control this rage inside you." said Hotaru.

"Then that is where we are headed." said Lindow.

"I agree." said Hotaru looking to the city she grew up in. "It may be best to stay away from the city for a bit."

"How come?" asked Lindow looking to her.

"There was an angry mob that joined up and were ready to hunt you down. If you had stayed where you were, you'd be dead." responded Hotaru.

"Good point." said Lindow as they turned to where Hotaru knew where the Guardian Of The North Wind resided.

The two shot off with as much speed as they could generate. The start of their journey. The start of everything. But for some reason, Lindow felt something off. As if the past was really going to happen. He remembered his father telling him stories on how the Keepers were protectors of the known universe and served the gods. How a few of them became corrupted by the Dark Aether and became the Dark Masters or better known as the Apothicons.

He couldn't shake this feeling. It was like that may happen now. Could it?

But little did he know, was that it was happening right now.

 **With Shion.**

Sitting in her room of the Monastery, a glass of water in her hands as she looked to a few of the followers kneeling before her.

"What is it?" asked Shion.

"High Priestess. A Keeper has been found dead." said one of the two.

"Do you know of the killer?" she asked.

"No. The Keeper appears to hold these strange marks that have never been seen before all over its skin. No forms of codexes have been able to decipher the language. Vril, Keeper. None are a match." said the other.

"I see. Then ensure you find a match. This is to be uncovered. Assist the Keepers in finding out what has happened. Also, search to find where this occured." said Shion with the two nodding to her and leaving.

"I sense a storm on its way." said Shion taking a sip from her glass.

 **And scene.**

 **So there is the new chapter of RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long. But I had to find a way to break from this writer's block.**

 **So in this chapter, Hotaru has decided to help Lindow while she also comed to grips on this strange power he calls Beast Mode. Can they uncover this power? Can they gain aid from the Guardian Of The North Wind?**

 **And looks like it has happened. The Darkness has awoken. A Keeper has been found dead and no one knows of the strange markings on the skin of the Keeper.**

 **Can they uncover what has happened?**

 **Chapter 4: The Temple.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of RWBNY: Shadows Of The Past.**

 **So last place we left off was where Lindow managed to turn back thanks to Hotaru's help. With the two of them agreeing to seek out and find the Guardian Of The North Wind, they head off.**

 **They can no longer go back to Agartha as a mob is waiting for them. And things will get bad if they try and do anything with that. So their only choice now is to go to the one who shall teach Lindow how to control his powers.**

 **But there is more. A Keeper has been found dead with strange marks that none have seen before. Head Priestess Shion has issued the order to a few followers to find the source of where the Keeper was killed. As well as assist the Keepers to find the source.**

 **It had begun.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Temple.

No longer running at break neck speeds, the duo were seen walking along a rocky moutain path. The stones grinding under their feet as they pushed on. Hotaru kept looking back to Lindow. Her mind still shaken by the monstrous form he took on.

When he wasn't in Beast Mode, he was as beautiful as an angel. But when he turned into his Beast Mode, he was as evil as a demon. It was like a contradiction. A powerful one at that.

"What?" spoke Lindow looking to Hotaru.

"Oh, nothing." said Hotaru as they pushed forward rounding a corner.

There on the horizon, they found it. A massive temple layed on the top of a hill not far from them. Standing massive and proud. Casting a shadow on the plains below as the sun rose over it.

"Beautiful isn't it." said Hotaru with Lindow nodding his head.

"Sure is." said Lindow not focusing on the temple.

He wasn't even looking at the temple, oh no. Instead his eyes were glued to the woman accompanying him. His eyes taking in everything about Hotaru. How the golden bands of the morning sun washed over her body and face. Her hair looking to be as if it were fire. Her eyes trained on the temple, how beautiful she was. It was incredible. How her beauty had camptured his heart. He felt so at peace. So tranquil.

"Let's go." said Hotaru.

"Yeah." said Lindow as they bounded to the temple.

They only finally got to the Temple Of The North Wind after 2 short hours. But then again, it was Hotaru's idea to sprint the entire way. Thank the gods that Lindow was both Faunus and Reaper. He would never had made it.

When they got to the temple, they found to gate guardians. Two massive stone golems stood on either side of the massive gate. Looking down at the two, they sized them up. Lindow felt that his current level of power wouldn't even put a dent into them. Well that was if he probably didn't use his Semblance.

"You seek entrance into the Temple Of The North Wind." stated the one on the left.

"Yes." called Hotaru.

"Only those of pure heart may enter. Prove you're pure. Or fall to your demise." said the one on the right as a stone bowl grew before them.

Soon water filled the bowl only stopping at the brim. Hotaru went first and placed her hand in the water. It instantly lit up with beams of light shooting off in every direction. Hotaru was unphased while Lindow marveled at the display of power he had never seen before. But then it was his turn as soon as Hotaru moved out the way and took her hand out of the water. But as soon as his hand entered the water. It turned black. Black tendrils of some type of ink leaked from his hand, contaminating the watter as Hotaru looked at the water worried about Lindow.

That was when the golems attacked. The first one slammed a fist into the stone bowl. Shattering it to pieces while Lindow jumped backwards. His heart racing and his Beast Mode beginning to stir. Gritting his teeth as the second golem joined the party, Lindow used every piece of training his father and mother taught him. Even though he didn't have all the fantastic abilities his father had. There was one thing Lindow had at his disposal. His Semblance. He named it Critical. Able to use his strength in a more stronger form. Only draw back? His bones and muscles will be at risk of ripping from the bone.

Finding the two golems making their way to him, Lindow gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Dammit." growled Lindow cocking a fist back.

It was either this or get smushed by this walking rock. Hotaru meerly raised an eyebrow. Petrified in her fear as she looked at the scene before her.

"Lindow?" she said.

"200% POWER!" cried Lindow as his veins protruded more and purple energy was seen flowing in the veins. ( **A.N.** Midoriya's ability appearance).

Throwing the fist, Hotaru was utterly astonished beyond imagine when Lindow's fist smashed the golem to pieces. But there was still one more to deal with. Sadly, Lindow could feel his arm's muscles threatening to give. But he placed that on the back burner as the second golem made its way to him.

To make matters even worse, the golem he destoryed began to repair itself as rocks and various stone littered everywhere began to rebuild the massive thing again.

"You fucking kidding me?" growled Lindow as he got ready.

Seeing the second bring a hammering fist down, Lindow blocked it. His one arm's bone snapped like a twig. He cried out in pain as he looked to find the bone sticking out. Clenching his teeth as he looked to the golems. His rage burning even higher than ever. And that did it. Lindow once again entered his Beast Mode.

The monster Hotaru was so afraid of was unleashed again. The demonised Lindow tore through the ground like it was nothing. Even though one arm was still working, the new advantage gave Lindow his openings. Slamming another fist into the rock, he watched as it crumbled to nothing. Narrowly dodging a strike from the other one, Lindow used every piece of Aura he had and breathed in some air.

Hotaru had never seen anything like this. As Lindow pulled in air, what looked like energy was seen being pulled in along with the air. Lindow lunged forward and a beam of extremely powerful Aura was fired from his mouth. The beam tore through the golem like it was nothing and not only did it rip through the golem. But also the front gate as well. And a few buildings ontop of that.

Every single of the students stopped what they were doing as they made their way to the scene of the source of the beam. What they found was beyond their deepest horrors.

"Demon." said one of the students.

But one of them walked to Lindow. But this one wasn't a student. Neither did it wear a grey brown clothing much like the others. This one wore a blue and red kimono with wooden shoes. The hair was blue. The eyes a wonderous golden yellow. A paper rose in the hair as the person moved to the monsterous Lindow and Hotaru.

Looking to the destroyed gates, to the school. Then finally the two destroyed golems. She cleared the throat.

"You sought to try and enter my temple. Yet you shoot it up to hell. Do you have no shame?" she hissed only to have Lindow strike.

But she saw it coming from a mile away and pinned the demon beneath her and hold onto the monster's hand. Pulling it, she listened to the cries of pain from Lindow. She would've snapped his arm again if Hotaru hadn't jumped in.

"Please Guardian Of The North Wind, we've come to you by the High Priestess. She told use to seek you out so Lindow can try and gain control of his demonic powers." said Hotaru with the woman looking from her to the monster under her foot.

"Very well. If that is what High Priestess Shion wants. Then so be it." said the woman as she snapped her fingers with everything going back how it was with Lindow returning back to normal.

Hotaru moved to the hybrid and helped him up. Only for the Guard Of The North Wind to look at Lindow.

"Don't even think for a second that you're done. You're just getting started. Welcome to Purgatory." she said as Lindow just hung off Hotaru's shoulder.

"Oh great. What have I gotten myself into." was all Lindow said as they walked into the temple.

 **And scene.**

 **So Lindow and Hotaru have finally made it to the temple. Where the Guardian Of The North Wind resides. Finding more than just a temple. They find two golems. Being testes by them, they find out Lindow's heart is warped by the hatred he has for his father and how he lived in his shadow for a long time.**

 **Using his Semblance and his Beast Mode, he easily overpowers the golems. But this of course brings out the Guardian Of The North Wind. With the guardian deciding to take him in and train him to harness his terrible and demonic powers, Lindow finds himself on the path that was layed out long ago. Not even knowing that what his father told him in bedtime stories will actually come true. With him as the harbinger of those stories.**

 **AND CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!**

 **I MADE THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AWESOME. I HAVE A PLAN IN MIND FOR THIS. INFACT FOR THE ENTIRE RWBNY SERIES. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. OR IS THAT TOO MUCH WORK FOR YOU? HUH? ALL I ASK IS FOR NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES TO REVIEW. 3 CHAPTERS 3 REVIEWS. COME ON GUYS AND GIRLS. MY WIFE LOVES THIS FANFIC. SHE LOVED RWBNY. IN FACT, SHE'S THE ONE WHO GIVES ME THE MAJORITY OF THE IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, SHE DOESN'T GIVE ME IDEAS. AND I'M LEFT STUCK. SO COME ON. WORK WITH ME A LITTLE.**

 **Chapter 5: The Lesson Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
